Hitman 2: Silent Assassin
Hitman 2: Silent Assassin ''is an American film and the second installment in the Hitman franchise and directed by IO Interactive. The film stars Jason Statham as Hitman 47. '''TAGLINES:' A man's dark past is about to go on the loose. PLOT: Agent 47 has retreated to a church in Sicily to seek peace. During his time in the church, he works as a gardener for the priest, Father Vittorio. 47 views Father Vittorio as his best friend and mentor, attending regular confessions to admit his sins. The priest understands that 47 has killed many but believes the man is decent at heart. One day, after confession, Father Vittorio is kidnapped and a ransom note is left for 47, demanding 500,000 dollars in two days. 47 decides to go back to his old job as an assassin to track down Father Vittorio. He contacts his agency, who thought he was dead, and makes a deal with his handler, Diana. He will work for them if the agency can help him locate Father Vittorio. They accept the deal. Diana informs 47 that Father Vittorio was kidnapped by a Sicilian Mafia capo named Giuseppe Guilliano. The man is holding the priest in a cell under his mansion, dubbed Villa Borghese. 47 infiltrates and kills Guilliano, but fails to find his friend. He is later told that a satellite image shows Father Vittorio being taken away by 'Russian-looking types in uniform'. 47 works with the Agency to repay their attempt to find Vittorio. After both sides are satisfied the deal is fulfilled, 47 negotiates for a pay raise and continues to accept contracts. He travels to different countries, including Russia, Japan, Afghanistan, Malaysia and India, to carry out his missions, assassinating the assigned targets ranging from terrorists and criminal bosses to enemy agents and generals. Eventually 47 gives up his search for Vittorio, believing him to be dead. 47 eventually learns that the entire thing was a scam by a man named Sergei Zavorotko who is an important figure in Russian organized crime. He also has ties with the Russian government and military. Sergei was an Agency client whom 47 had been working for all along. Sergei had hired 47 to kill all the people who knew anything relating to a major nuclear warhead he had purchased. Sergei was also the brother of Arkadij Jegorov, who was one of 47's "five fathers". Sergei believes 47 told the UN about the device, and sets up an assassination. 47 is then tasked by the UN to kill Sergei, but it is actually a trap. The actual client was Sergei, and he attempts to use 17, another clone of 47 to kill him. 47 then kills 17. Finally, 47 tracks Sergei back to the church in Sicily, where he holds a terrified Father Vittorio hostage. After a running battle with Sergei's men, 47 eventually kills Sergei. Vittorio gives his old crucifix to Agent 47, asking him to follow the right way and find peace in his life according to his inner soul. Agent 47 takes a final look at Father Vittorio and leaves the church, hanging the crucifix on the church's wooden door. He realizes he will never find peace there and goes back to a life as a hitman. RECEPTION: The film was really well received by the fans who saw the first film. It was said: "the movie is made more intense, more bloody and more specific." The film hit box-offices with 340.000.000 in box-office counts. The success of this film was resulted in a second sequel. IO Interactive was happy with the results of this film. MPAA list to Hitman 2: Silent Assassin